


What remained of you

by JustAnPolishAlien



Series: Game over [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood, but more like just talking about the other, chapter 6 as well i think?, character's thoughts, dunno if relationship tag is correct, maybe kinda, ooc? maybe, post death, spoilers chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: Saihara was feeling somewhat bad about ruining that plan; if it had succeed, they would be free now. But no, his stupid detective-ish urge to seek the truth wherever possible. It was his fault that Ouma’s and Momota’s deaths were pointless.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Game over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631425
Kudos: 20





	What remained of you

In a place where Ouma Kokichi was lying several hours ago was now a silent bloody puddle, dripping at the cold floor of exisals’ hangar. The blood was still surprisingly fresh and warm, though the last thing might be just Saihara’s imagination. Why was he here right now, when Keebo was ruining the academy and he was supposed to stop him? He just couldn’t force himself to go from there and continue investigating the school building, looking for the mastermind. He couldn’t, couldn’t.

Silent, still blood - not anything like person in whose body it was circulating not that long time ago. Ouma was always lively and loud, crying crocodile tears audibly, talking about his secret organization with this nice-to-look-at passion in his eyes, teasing Miu and Keebo, laughing at everything, especially at his miserable friends. If anyone ever considered him their friend… 

Ouma was… hard to understand. It looked like he wanted everyone to hate him but at the same time he sometimes looked very lonely and sad when he thought that no one was looking at him. It was a sad sight which was making Saihara’s heart ache. But when he tried to talk to Ouma about it, shorter boy was diverting his attention from it or making fun of his concern for him, lying about his feelings.

Lying wasn’t helping at all. No one was able to tell if Ouma _ever_ told anything true. That obviously was something what was making him _him_ but at the same time it was separating him from others. He was visibly torn apart.

He _was_.

Now he’s gone. No more confusing other people. No more hate towards him. No more lies to be told… No, there still were lies. There were lies and he had proof of that. He needed to square away what Ouma started. He needed to end this pointless killing game which took away too much lives already. If he was more competent, it would end long time ago…

It was so hard to go away from what remained of Ultimate Supreme Leader. That is undeniably weird but Saihara wasn’t thinking about weirdness of this situation. He almost couldn’t think about anything at all. His empty gaze fell upon the unrealistic sight.

Was he feeling lonely in his last minutes or even seconds of being alive? Was he regretting that he separated himself from everyone? Wasn’t he scared of death he wanted and planned himself? Was he thinking about likely failure of his perfect plan? Saihara was feeling somewhat bad about ruining that plan; if it had succeed, they would be free now. But no, his stupid detective-ish urge to seek the truth wherever possible. It was his fault that Ouma’s and Momota’s deaths were pointless. He killed them, like he had killed Gokuhara at the previous class trial. He was a terrible friend…

Saihara sighed and then looked at his blooded hand with which he had mindlessly touched the distressing puddle. Why hadn’t Monokuma tidied the crime scene like he was always doing? That was awful. Did he do it on purpose? Or he thought that nobody will come there anymore and wanted to wait a bit more with cleaning? All the same, it wasn’t about Monokuma; thinking about him was just a waste of time which he hadn’t had much. With that thought in mind, detective went to the hangar’s restroom to clean his hands. His heart stopped for a moment when he spotted blooded arrows, crossbow, empty bottle of Strike-9 antidote and almost dry clothes lying scattered on the floor. Bloodstains were ruining the always-snow-white clothes with so many buttons and intriguing small and slender metal elements. Infamous checkered cloth was lying on top of that. It was hard to imagine Ouma without it on his neck.

Shuichi quickly washed his hands and calmly left the room then hangar, not looking back anymore. He had something to do. Everyone has their faith in him. He can’t let them down.

**Author's Note:**

> So another part, from different pov and time and I wanted to do a series out of it. This is not the end; that's just a beginning, nishishi~~  
> ...why am I like this  
> So, I guess, see you again maybe and thank you for reading <3


End file.
